1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device for a showerhead, and more particularly to a controlling device that allows short people to use the showerhead readily.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional controlling device for a showerhead (70) is firmly attached to a wall. The controlling device is a valve (71) securely and pivotally mounted in the showerhead (70) so a person can control water flowing to a first outlet (72) or a second outlet (73). However, because the showerhead (70) normally is attached to the wall high above the ground, short children are not able to reach the valve (71) to control the water. Therefore, an adult must assist a child when ever the valve (71) must be operated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved controlling device for a showerhead to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved controlling device for a showerhead. The controlling device enables children to use the showerhead readily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device so that when the controlling device is activated, the clamping device is able to provide necessary force to support the push rod to keep water flowing in a specific direction.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the controlling device of the present invention includes a push rod, a controlling valve and a collar. The push rod has a head with an annular seal mounted around the head. The controlling valve has a first opening, a second opening communicating with the first opening and a radially defined hole communicating with both the first opening and second opening. The collar is connected to the showerhead body and the controlling valve.